jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yavin 4 Defense Force
The Yavin 4 Defense Force was a military organization formed by Jedi Master and former New Republic Officer Ander Tagira, shortly after the Eragon Hallis campaign came to a close. Comprised of mainly Imperial-era starships and vehicles, the Yavin 4 Defense Force was created to serve and protect the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV, and was run for a time under the banner of the Eastern Rim Alliance. Shortly after Tagira's departure from the Jedi Praxeum, the remaining commanders of the Defense force reorganised it into the Jedi Peacekeeping Taskforce. Roots of the Y4DF The Yavin 4 Defense Force started off as a coalition of warships and soldiers brought together by the Jedi of the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum. Until the Y4DF was formally organized, the group went by the title of the Coalition of Yavin Learners. Master Ander Tagira felt it was pertinent to rename the fighting force following the reorganisation, as the new organization was formed mostly by a strict military regiment of non-Force sensitive soldiers and officers. In the wake of the fragmentation of the Jedi Order, and as a result of the absence of a universally recognised High Council, Yavin IV, as one of the last standing Jedi outposts in the Galaxy, was the target of numerous aggressors seeking to prevent the return of the Jedi as a united entity in the Galaxy. The Coalition of Yavin Learners was created by the leading Jedi Masters of the Yavin 4 Praxeum in order to help stem the tide of assassination attempts and planetary attacks on the Jedi, and the damage and destruction being wrought on surrounding inhabited systems. Recognising that the inherent weakness within the Coalition, it's ragtag nature and numerous differing commanders, which brought a lack of battlefield cohesion, Tagira decided to reorganise the group into a more disciplined military structure, bringing in Mon Calamari strategist Admiral Jethroe Statton to command the force and introducing a strict, disciplined military chain of command to the force. Although the force was downsized as a result, it's military effectiveness went up exponentially, and losses to the Defence Forces were comparatively fewer than the losses frequently sustained by the Coalition. Service History The first branch of the Defence Forces to come into fruition was the Naval forces. The Attack Groups of the Yavin 4 Defense Force were commissioned under the titles of Attack Groups Prime and Echoes, and were put into service with the Super Star Destroyer Mraz as the flagship, in 40 ABY. Ander Tagira, suspecting darker times were ahead, implemented a stronger military presence governing the Yavin System. The push for an overly military focus for the Jedi system unnerved many of the Jedi serving on the Academy's Council, and they challenged his intention - they feared that a Jedi so determined to command an active military force would lead the Praxeum as a whole, which was a Jedi place of learning first and foremost, into a dark place. It was eventually agreed that the Jedi Master stand down from his position as Master of the Order of Yavin IV, assuming a purely military role. Recognising Tagira's logic, however, the Yavin Council allocated more funds to his command, which led to the formation of three armies used to defend the three inhabited planets of the Yavin system: the Yavin 4 Defense Army. The days of peace and prosperity were coming to a close, and a new dark era was thrust upon the galaxy by the Sith. Power grabs by such Sith Lords as Feral Ragnos, and the growing power of the Clann Draach Des Cealestis, led by the Sith Lady, Tanith Desavaeo, led the Jedi of the galaxy to seek armaments against possible, and quite frequent attacks led by Sith forces. The Yavin forces fought throughout this time in numerous conflicts, which saw the formation of several elite commando forces, including the successful Unit Hammerfall, under the command of Delmani Altic. The armoured division of the defence armies (each assigned to their own base on each of Yavin's three inhabitable planets) included a variety of hardware, including technology from the service of the Galactic Empire, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tagira also acquired Mandalorian Technology for the armies and navies, during the reign of Mand'alor Cassus Fett. The defence forces faced one of their greatest challenges in the invasion by Sith forces under the command of Dread Lord Havok in 45ABY, when the two Attack Groups, joined by the newly formed Attack Group Dragons under the command of Jedi Knight Ronan Starflare, had to lead the evacuation of the entire of Yavin IV. The forces were greatly out numbered, and only the arrival of Jedi Master Dav Man'Sell, in command of a small fleet that would become Attack Group Guardian in the wake of the battle, managed to turn the tide of battle from being a complete defeat to being a successful retreat. During the Praxeum's months in exile, the Defence Force operated out of the Anobis system. Following the return to Yavin IV after this period of exile, Attack Groups Nuaran and Esphera were commissioned and brought into service. Reorganisation In 46 ABY, Ander Tagira left the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV, resigning his command of the defence forces. With his resignation, over-all command reverted back to the Academy Council, and Dav Man'Sell took responsibility for this, appointing Jago Pulastra, and later a redeemed Ronan Starflare, to support him in running the forces. They began a system of down-sizing, shifting the focus away from large forces and into smaller, more elite groups. During the later unification with the Osarian Jedi, Man'Sell began a restructuring of the Defence Forces into the Jedi Peacekeeping Taskforce. Category:Military Organizations Category:Jedi Organizations